Mine to take
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: Castiel falls in love with a human chagre only to find he has competion in the form of Dean Winchester. *Starts out pretty tame but will get naughty so i'm rating this one M.
1. Chapter 1

Mine to take.

When I was ten I almost died. I fell from a seventh floor balcony and was caught half way down by an angel. My angel, Castiel. No I'm not crazy…angels are real I am living proof of that. I didn't know it then but Cas has been my guardian since I was born. He has watched over me my whole life. After saving me Cas would show up randomly but now he would become visible and actually visit me. At ten I thought this was great, I had an angel to play with and play we did. I look back on it now and wonder how Cas put up with me dressing him up and having him play childish games. As I grew we stopped playing games and began to talk. By the time I noticed how gorgeous my angel is I was fourteen. I developed a crush on Castiel and who wouldn't…those vibrant blue eyes, that thick black hair and that voice. Cas's voice always sends little shivers through me. Two years I was obsessed with my angel, I didn't even look at guys my age. Yeah I know…I'm evil, for wanting to deflower an angel. You try controlling teen age hormones !

I knew deep down that I had no chance, not with an angel. Yet I couldn't get him out of my head. An angel would never look at a human that way but I could dream. I could fantasise. Believe me I did both, I would dream of Cas at night and think of him during the day. Was it lust ? Maybe it was to start with but by the time I met Dean I was in love with Cas. But Castiel is an angel therefore I can never have him so I had to force myself to move on.

I like all my charges yet there is one in particular that I spend a lot of time watching. I saved her from dieing when she was ten. We are not supposed to reveal our selves to those in our care but I made an exception for Katt. She is special to me, always has been. I have watched her all her life…protecting her when she needed it. She is so kind and warm hearted, we have long talks and if any human can say that they know an angel it is Katt. I can not help but tell her things I probably shouldn't. I think I maybe in love with my human. I can not go a day without seeing her and I have found that the older she gets the deeper these feeling grow. Will I fall because of this girl ? Gladly !

She is almost sixteen now, should I tell her how I feel, should I simply show her how I feel? Yes I like that idea, I will hold her in my arms and kiss her tenderly. She will know I love her then.

"Hey there, beautiful" said Dean with a grin.

Blushing fiercely I smile and say "Hello Dean. Please stop calling me that…it's embarrassing"

His grin gets bigger "Yeah but it's true. You're the most beautiful chick at this school" he replies as he puts his arm around my shoulder. Outside I'm blushing but inside I'm grinning like an idiot. The hottest guy in our school thinks I'm beautiful what more could a girl want ? An angel to think that too. I scold myself for thinking it, Dean wants me, Cas doesn't and thinking about the angel I can't have isn't fair to Dean. I force a smile and say "So what are we doing this weekend?"

"Your olds are going away aren't they?" he asks with a cheeky grin.

"Don't even think it Dean" I chide.

"Too late babe" he laughs.

I shake my head in exasperation and smile at him.

"What am I gonna do with you Dean Winchester?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Anything you like babe, I'm your walking, talking sex toy" he beamed.

I can't help but roll my eyes "You wish" I reply.

"You know I do babe. When ever your ready, I'm good to go" he says.

That made me laugh pretty hard. Dean's turn to roll his eyes and shake his head "What?" he asks.

"When I'm ready huh…your good to go now and we both know it" I say.

He grins and shrugs as if to say what are ya gonna do. We walk home together, our arms around each other. I really am surprised at how comfortable I am with Dean considering we've only been together four months. Oh he flirts none stop but I know if I ever said stop he would. He's not the type to force himself on you. He'll wait for me to be ready for sex, problem is, I'm ready…I just can't get Castiel out of my head. Hell I still masturbate to thoughts of Cas, never Dean. What is wrong with me ? I have an awesome boyfriend yet I won't touch him cause I want an angel, how messed up am I ?

I do not like this boy with my human. He wants to do impure things with her. He wants her the way I want her. No, my love is pure…isn't it ? I watch them walk home, he flirts with her the whole way. I want to hurt him, he's touching my human. His arm around her should be mine. Is this jealousy ? I will ask Gabe.

That night I lay in bed thinking about what I should do but my thoughts drift to Cas and my hand drifts down between my legs. I imagine Cas touching me, gently stroking and rubbing my clit. I moan his name as I pleasure myself lost in the fantasy.

A strange sensation runs through Castiel and suddenly he finds himself in Katt's room late at night. He's about to ask what she wanted him for when he hears her moan softly. Cas blushes when he realises what Katt is doing. She is giving herself pleasure. He is about to pop out when he hears his name being moaned. Cas's eyes go wide at the sound then it clicks…his human is fantasising about him while she touches herself. A wide grin graces Castiel's face as he realises she does want him. He is so happy he can hardly wait to tell his brother Gabe. Castiel remains invisible while he watches Katt, a stupid grin on his face the whole time. One thought runs in a loop in his mind 'She wants me too'.

I was sitting on the low brick wall of our front garden waiting for Dean and thinking about last night. When a thought occurred to me…angels see everything. I must have went white as a sheet when I realised it. Oh god had Cas seen what I was doing last night, had he heard his name too. I wanted to die with shame. Oh please don't let it be so…I could never look Cas in the eyes again. Dean's voice calling my name saved me from these thoughts. "Hi Dean' I called as he got closer.

"There's my beautiful girl' he replied.

I blush and look down at the pavement. Dean raises my face with two fingers under my chin, leaning in for a kiss as he does. I love kissing Dean, it feels so good. He always tastes like mint. I know what I have to do to get that angel out of my head, I have to give myself to Dean completely. When we come up for air my decision is made. I take a deep breath and look into Dean's amazing green eyes. "Dean, I was thinking about what you said" I manage to say even though I'm nervous as hell. "Hmm, what did I say?" he asked as he nuzzled my neck.

"You know…about my parents being away and all" I trail off.

It takes him all of half a second to get what mean and he grins "Are you sure babe? I can wait, I've told you that" he says.

"I know. You've been really good about this Dean. I want this, I want you" I say shyly.

"You already have me babe' he replies then kisses me again.

"Gabe" yells Castiel.

"Not so loud little brother you'll wake all of heaven" said Gabe from behind Cas. Cas turns around and Gabe sees the huge grin on his face. "Now what's got you so happy Cas?" he asks.

"She love me back" Cas beams.

"Who?"

"My human…Katt. She love me Gabe" replied Castiel.

"Oh Cas. What have you gone and done? We can't love humans that way" sighed Gabe.

"You did' retorted Cas.

"Yeah and look it where it got me…heart broken" countered Gabe.

Cas sighed but said "It will be different for us, Katt loves me and heaven has no plans for her. We can be together Gabe"

Gabriel sighs heavily knowing that this will end badly and he will have to pick up the pieces of his little brother and put him back together when this human breaks his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Mine to take.

Chapter Two.

'I'd wait forever for this girl and she's finally saying yes. This day just couldn't get any better' thought Dean as he kissed his girl. Dean had never felt this way about any of the girls he'd dated. Katt was special, she got him in a way no other girl had. He would even go so far as to say it might be love. Dean knew he'd pretty much do any thing for his girl, he hated others guys staring at her, hell he knew exactly what they were thinking. He hated being without her.

When the kiss broke, he had such a smile on his face that she couldn't help smiling back at him just as much. Dean hugged his girl tight and said "Your in total control here babe, I'm gonna follow your lead cause I want our first time to be more than special".

"Dean you have to be the best boyfriend ever, seriously most guys don't even think that way" I replied honestly.

"I never used too. Something about you brings it out in me beautiful" he stated.

I blush and snuggle closer to him, turning my head to the side and resting my cheek on his chest.

"So what do you want to do today babe?" asked Dean.

I shrug and think about it while he's kissing the top of my head.

"Anything you want babe just name it, hell I'm so damn happy right I'd even go shopping with you" he laughed.

"What voluntarily?" I said incredulously.

Dean laughed harder "Yeah babe, anything for you"

I did love Dean as much as I could love anyone that wasn't my angel. I felt safe with him, I felt loved. Yet he wasn't Castiel, no human ever could be. I sighed trying to make it sound contented. I felt like a liar, she felt awful but was trying to be Dean's.

Castiel would not be dissuaded from going to his human to profess his love so Gabe followed him. Time moves differently in heaven so when the angel got back to earth it was roughly 7pm at night. What he found aroused in him for the first time the urge to kill. His human, his beloved Katt, half naked on her bed being pawed at by that boy who was in nothing but his underwear.

The angel growled, Katt looked up at the sound to see her angel a furious look on his face. "Cas…" she gasped.

Dean looked up at her to ask what she had said but before he could he felt as though a giant hand had seized hold of him, next thing he knew he was flying at the wall.

"CAS, NO!" screamed Katt as Dean went flying. She was up and running to Dean before she had even registered the thought. All she could think to do was put herself between the angry angel and her boyfriend. Shielding Dean with own body she turned to Castiel "Cas wait. He wasn't hurting me" she said.

"I know exactly what he was doing Katt. I may be an angel but I'm not stupid" raged the angel.

"No one said you were, Cas. Why are you so angry" she asked.

"Because I know what he was about to do" snapped Castiel.

"Yes but that doesn't help me understand your anger Cas" she replied confused.

"He was about to take your virginity" huffed Cas.

A confused frown on her face she asked "And why would that make you angry?".

Castiel turned pain filled eyes upon his human and rasped "Because it's mine to take"

Her heart faltered, her mind reeled and she could hardly believe what she had just heard. All she could do was stare at him, her eyes wide and her mouth moving silently. Castiel stepped closer to Katt then stopped as if he was unsure. "Oh Cas…" was all she finally managed to get out. When the angels face fell she moved to him automatically and took his hands in hers. "I don't know what to say Cas" she said honestly.

"Tell me how you feel" Cas said.

"I was in love with you for so long Cas but I told myself it was wrong to lust after an angel. So I let Dean into my heart…to get you out of head. I had no idea how you felt" she replied squeezing his hands gently.

"Do you still love me?" pleaded Cas.

"I will always love you Castiel my beautiful angel" she said softly. The smile that lights up the angels face is like nothing she has ever seen…pure joy. He scoops her into his arms and vanishes leaving an unconscious Dean on the floor of her room.

The angel takes her to a secret place, a beautiful place. "Cas, that's a little scary, some warning next time please" she gasps.

"Of course, my love. I am sorry I was excited to show you our place" he replied with a grin. Katt took in the vista before her and smiled "It's amazing Cas but what do you mean our place?" she asked.

"I thought it would be a perfect place to make love for the first time' he blushed as he replied.

"Oh Cas…I would love nothing more but you're an angel" she protested half heartedly.

"God knows of my love for you and has done nothing to stop us. Our love can not be wrong Katt" Cas stated.

She simply nods not knowing what else to say or if there is anything else to say. Cas leans in and gently presses his lips to hers. The kiss is tender, chaste…at first. The tip of the angels tongue caresses her bottom lip and her mouth opens to him. He explores her mouth, passion building between them until it is more trying to devour each other than it is a kiss. They break for air, their eyes glazed with passion and they sink to their knee's in the soft grass. Katt on her back, Cas beside but slightly over her. Arms around each other, kissing again. Deep passionate kisses. She moans his name softly and he grins, knowing that she's his. His to love, his to care for, his to protect, his to cherish.

*Please review and let me know what you think*


	3. Chapter 3

Mine to take.

Chapter Three.

She loses herself in his kisses, the sensation almost overwhelming her. "Dean doesn't kiss like this' she thought. The thought makes her entire body go stiff and she pushes Cas away. He frowns but before he can ask, she gasps "Dean!". a wave of anger washes over the angel at that name. "Oh Cas, we left Dean in my room. He could be hurt, I have to go back to make sure he's ok" she said as she got up. The angel fumed but relented and took them back to Katt's room.

Dean was still out cold when she knelt beside him "Oh Dean" she said sadly. Castiel's anger vanished when he saw how concerned his love was. He knelt on the other side of the boy "I am sorry my love, I didn't mean to hurt him" he said. Katt looks up at her angel to ask "Can you fix him, Cas?"

"Anything for you my love" he replied. The angel places his hand on the boys head and pure white light flows into Dean healing him instantly. Dean's eyes snap open and he sits up abruptly. Anger in his eyes when he see's the angel. "You!" he snarls. Katt gently lays her hand on Dean's arm, making him look at her. He see's her face and his anger evaporates, he throws his arms around her desperately. She hugs him back, glad he's ok.

"What the hell babe?" Dean asks.

"Dean this is Castiel, my guardian angel" she explained.

"Your what?" he asked incredulously.

"My guardian angel…it's kinda hard to believe I know but it's true" she replied.

Dean turned to stare at the man kneeling beside him to be met with hostile eyes and barely contained anger. To the boys credit he didn't flinch. He gave the angel a death stare to rival his own.

Katt saw the look passing between the two men she loved and lost her patience with them both. "Stop it right now both of you" she snapped as she stood up to move away from them. "I won't have you hurting Dean cause he loves me too Cas" she stated. Castiel rose to his feet, watching Katt move about the room anxiously. "I promise I shall not harm him. I would never hurt you like that, my love" said Cas.

Dean could barely believe the conversation he was hearing. "What the hell? This…angel's in love with you? Do you love him back"

"Yes I do…I always have" she said quietly.

Dean tried to hide the pain he was feeling but she could see it in his eyes anyway and it broke her heart. Dean takes a deep breath and says "I get it, it's ok babe. I just hope he can make you happy. Good luck" he turns to walk out the door intending to leave but she stands in his way, taking his hands. She smiles at him and says "I love you too Dean Winchester. I have no idea what I'm gonna do but I love you both"

That was enough for Dean, he wasn't going any damn where as long his girl still loved him. As long he had a chance he would stay and fight for her. He had no clue how he was gonna fight an angel but he'd damn well try.

Castiel's anger quickly turned to pain. He had left it too long and his love had come to love another as well. He may yet loose her to this human boy.

"I can handle that…take your time babe. Sort out who you want to be with but I'm right here for you til you do" said Dean.

"Thank you Dean" she replied then looked to Castiel.

"I too shall wait for your decision, my love. I ask only one thing" said Cas.

"What is it Cas" she asked.

The angel blushed but managed to say "I only ask that you remain a virgin until you decide"

"Dude !" snapped Dean "That's none of your damn business"

Katt placed her hand on Dean's chest to still him "He's right Dean. It wouldn't be fair on either of you otherwise. So the only way I see around it is have sex with you both or don't do it with either of you til I make my choice" she said.

Both men looked shocked by what she'd said especially the sex with you both part. Dean sighed and gave a nod, he didn't like it but as long he was getting any neither would the angel. Katt looked to Castiel who nodded his agreement too.

"We should leave so you can think" stated Cas.

Dean rolls his eyes and snipes "How dumb are you? No one can make a decision this big overnight. Shit like this takes time"

Cas gives Dean a nasty look and replies "I know how long this may take, human. I simply meant it would be easier for Katt to start thinking about it if we were not here"

She shakes her head as they death stare each other again. "Enough, both of you out and don't come back til I call you" she snapped as she turned away from them both. Dean grins as he hugs her tight and kisses her. "I love you Katt, call when your ready babe" he said before he left hoping that being a man about it would score him some major points. Castiel waited for the boy to walk out the door before approaching his love. She smiled sadly at him, tears in her eyes "Oh Cas, I'm so sorry…"

She managed before the tears got too much. He held her close and hushed her "It is ok my love. It is all my fault, if I'd told you how I felt we would not have this problem. I was a fool to think you wouldn't love me back. I should have known better" soothed the angel as he smoothed her hair. She cried against his chest until she had no more tears left. He held her til she pulled away. "You should go Cas…it's not fair to Dean" she said. He hugged her as Dean had and kissed her goodbye then vanished.

What a mess, how did things get so screwed up. Her head was spinning and she felt sick to the stomach. Katt threw herself down on her bed and cried, amazed that she had more tears to shed. 'Why now Cas?' was all she could think as emotional exhaustion overtook her and she slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Mine to take.

Chapter Four.

Dean's head reeled 'An angel' he thought 'An honest to god angel. What the hell is an angel doing falling for a human? Why my girl ?' as he pulled his shirt back on before leaving Katt's. What the hell was he gonna do, how could he compete with an angel ? He shook his head repeatedly as he walked and thought about the bizarre situation he found himself in. He couldn't go home, too many people to think clearly so he headed to the lake. Dean sat there for three hours thinking it through. He knew Katt, knew her well, she wouldn't want to hurt either of them and with a groan Dean realised that he may end up having to share Katt with the angel. He hated the idea, it made him want to hit someone. Even though he knew he'd go along with it if it came to that, anything to be with Katt. Most guys would walk away from this mess but not Dean, he was head over heals for Katt and wasn't giving in with out one hell of a fight. Feeling a little better he walked home slowly.

Castiel fled to the comfort of his brothers arms, Gabe had been waiting for him. "Oh Cas, I tried to tell you" said Gabe as he held his younger brother. "She does love me but I left it too long Gabriel. Katt loves a human boy too" countered Cas.

"I'm so sorry Cas. What are you going to do?" asked Gabe.

"I have left it up too Katt, she will choose one of us" he replied. Gabriel shook his head and asked "What if she can't Cas? What if she wants you both? Humans can be very greedy"

"Not my Katt! The only way I'd have to share her with that boy would be if she could not decide between us" snapped Castiel.

Gabriel shook his head but felt nothing but sympathy for his little brother. He held Castiel for hours, soothing his fears and trying to be optimistic for Cas's sake.

Two days passed on earth, Katt had thought of nothing but what to do about loving two men that much that you simply can't bring yourself to choose one. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was selfish but she could do nothing else short of reject them both. Yet she knew that option would kill something inside of her. She never cried so much in all her life. 'I can't do this by myself' she thought. So she called Dean and asked him to meet her by the lake. 20 minutes later she couldn't help but smile as he walked towards her grinning. Oh how she'd missed that grin.

"Hay babe, how are you?" Dean asked as he hugged his girl.

"I missed you so much" Katt replied as she hugged him back. They step apart and she looks up at him a sad look in her eyes and his heart stops.

"I can't do this Dean, it's killing me. I miss you both so much and it's only been two days" she said.

"So no decision yet?" he asked.

"No…not yet. I wanted to talk to you both first. Hang on I'll call Cas" she replied.

"Ok babe" he said.

"Castiel?" she called out.

Instantly Cas was at her side, he saw Dean and frowned.

"Now before you two start with the nasty looks I want to talk this out, all of it" she demanded.

They both nod then follow her cue as she sits down in the grass. Katt takes a deep breath then starts in "I love you both, yes I know that's not fair but love isn't is it?. I have done nothing but think about this and I just can't choose. The only option I can see is to not pick, to let you both go" she said holding back the tears that threatened to overcome her.

Dean's jaw dropped, he was speechless.

"That is not acceptable. I can not stay away from you Katt, you're my charge. I love you too much to let you go" said Cas firmly.

"So what do we do then…I'm out of ideas" she replied.

"We share" said Dean.

Both Katt and Cas just stared at Dean.

"What? Hell I don't like the idea but I'll do anything I have to, to be with you Katt. Even if I have to share you with an angel" he stated.

"I too agree with Dean. Anything to be with you, my love" said Cas.

She cried then, tears of relief and joy. Cas and Dean moved to sit either side of her and placed their arms around her, they leaned in to lay a kiss on her cheek at the same time. The human and the angel looked at each other over her head and silently called a truce. Anything to make their girl happy. Even being civil to each other.

"So how are we gonna work this?" asked Dean.

"I'm not sure but I'll have to spend equal time with you both, I won't have it any other way" replied Katt.

"I agree. It is only fair. How will we decide…" Cas trailed off.

"Decide what Cas?" she asked.

Castiel blushed.

"Oh…that" said Katt.

"What?" asked Dean not getting it.

"Sex" supplied Katt.

"Oh" said Dean.

"No, sex is not what I meant…I wish to be your first, my love" corrected Cas.

"Yeah well so do I" said Dean.

"This isn't gonna work" Katt groaned.

"None of that babe. We'll make it work, ok. Obviously we can't both be your first so we'll have to sort it out some how but we can do this, can't we Castiel?" soothed Dean.

"Yes Dean, we can. I will ask my brothers advice on our dilemma he will know what to do" replied Cas.

"There, you see. All we need to do is talk stuff through babe. I guess we have to adjust to there being three of us in this relationship now" smiled Dean.

Katt laughed.

"What did I say?" asked Dean confused.

"Think about what you just said…a three way relationship" she replied. Dean had to laugh too. It did sound pretty kinky he had to admit. The three of them sat like that for awhile before Dean pulled Katt to him and kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss, she turned to apologise to Cas but before she could say anything he kissed her too. How long this happiness would last she did not know but she intended to enjoy it while it did.


	5. Chapter 5

Mine to take.

Chapter Five.

Castiel went to Gabriel for advice, once he finished explaining the problem he noticed that his brother was laughing silently.

"What's so funny Gabe?" asked Cas.

"Oh Cas for all time you spend watching humans you really haven't picked up very much have you? Only one of you can claim her virginity but both of you can be her first" replied Gabriel.

"How?" asked Cas confused.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said "A threesome Cas. Katt, Dean and you have sex together. You will have to talk to Dean about who will actually pop her cherry"

"Gabriel, don't be so vulgar. Besides I do not want to have sex with Dean" stated Cas.

"You don't have too Cas. It will be you and Dean having sex with Katt. You will share her so to speak" replied Gabriel.

Castiel nods his understanding and thanks his brother before heading back to earth.

Meanwhile Katt and Dean are at the movies. His arm is around her shoulders, her hand on his thigh as they sit close to each other eyes glued to the screen. Dean had never met a girl who really liked horror movies til he met Katt it was just one of the reasons he loved her. She wasn't easy to scare and now he knew why…she had an angel watching over her. Part of him was still waiting to wake up but all in all he was taking it fairly well. Suddenly Cas was there beside them, making Dean jump and swear "Fuck man, don't do that" he said.

"I am sorry Dean, I forget you are not used to it yet" replied Cas.

"Little warning would be nice is all" grumbled Dean.

"Um maybe the sound of wings before you pop in like you used to when I was young" suggested Katt.

"Yes my love that would be a good idea. What are we watching?" said Cas.

"Horror movie" supplied Dean.

Seeing that Dean's arm is around Katt's shoulders, Castiel slips his arm around her waist. Katt puts her free hand on his leg just as her other one is on Dean's then she leans over and kisses Cas. It is a tender hello kiss and the angel revels in it. They watch the rest of the movie like that, Cas occasionally asking questions. Dean could tell he'd never seen a horror movie before and found that very funny. When the movie finished they walked out of the theatre hand in hand, Katt in the middle. Once outside Dean asks "So what did your brother have to say?"

"He was very helpful. We have to have a threesome if we are both to be Katt's first" replied Cas.

"Hell no, I ain't fucking a dude" snapped Dean.

"I too have objection to that but Gabriel says that we do not have to have sex with each other, just with Katt. He said to share her the first time" said Cas.

"Oh" was all Dean could say.

"That doesn't solve the whole virginity issue though does it" stated Katt.

"Gabriel said Dean and I would have to discuss that and decide the issue for ourselves" replied Cas.

"Oh he did, did he. So I don't get a say in it huh?" asked Katt.

"You could not pick between us so Gabriel assumed you would not be able to choose on this issue. Was he wrong, my love?" replied Cas. Katt sighed in defeat and shook her head "No, he was right…I doubt I could choose between you" she said.

"So when do we discuss this?" asked Dean.

"Whenever you like, I am ready to discuss it now if you wish" said the angel.

"Nah, it should be just us. I doubt Katt wants to hear that conversation" replied Dean.

"Thank you Dean, I could do without ever hearing that conversation" she added. That settled they walked Katt home.

Castiel walked home with Dean from Katt's house, on the way they made the first attempt at having that conversation. Both angel and human got angry and no decision was made. The second attempt came two days later when Dean was sitting by the lake on his own. He heard what sounded like fluttering wings and looked around to find Cas standing near him.

"Is this a bad time Dean?" asked Cas.

"Nah, sit down. Sorry about the other day man but you have to understand, I've never met anyone like Katt before and I love her deeply" said Dean as Cas sat down.

"I understand, I love her too" replied Cas.

Dean sighed.

"We need to be friends or we're gonna keep fighting over her and push her away. So what do you say we hang out and get to know each other" said Dean.

"Yes…I agree with you. How do you hang out" replied Cas.

Dean couldn't help but laugh but managed to explain "It means spend time together, what do angels do for fun?"

Castiel looked at him blankly.

"Ok, what do you do for fun?" asked Dean.

"I watch Katt" replied Cas with a smile.

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm gonna have to teach you how to have fun Castiel" stated Dean with a grin.

True to his word Dean spent the next few weeks introducing Castiel to human pass times, when they weren't with Katt. Dean taught the angel how to play pool, darts, basketball and video games (which Cas was quite surprised to find that he was rather good at). He introduced Cas to rock music and porn. The porn because he didn't relish the idea of having to talk the angel through their first time with Katt. Hell it was embarrassing enough explaining what was happening in the one porno they watched.

Dean found himself enjoying the angels company, hell even looking forward to it. So when 'the dream' came he was loath to admit it meant anything and forced it from his head. Even though he woke up from it with a hard on.

*all reviews welcome, hope you enjoy it so far*


	6. Chapter 6

Mine to take.

Chapter Six.

The dream started out innocent enough, Dean and Castiel sitting in Dean's lounge room playing Tekken 4. The angel was kicking his ass. For every move Dean made the angel either blocked or counter attacked. Finally he'd had enough and admitted defeat.

"Ok Castiel you win" he said putting down his controller in surrender. The angel grinned at him saying "I like this game Dean"

"Yeah I noticed. How'd you get so good so quick?" asked Dean.

"I am a warrior of heaven, we fight very well" stated Cas.

"Oh…ok. So what do you wanna learn now?" asked Dean.

The angel looked away shyly but asked "Are we friends now Dean?".

"Yeah man, we are" replied Dean.

"As I understand humans one can ask a friend anything, yes?" said Cas.

"Well yeah, I suppose so" answered Dean.

"I know how to kiss but I don't know how sex actually works and I was wondering if you would explain it to me?" stated the angel.

Dean barely suppresses a groan. "I uh…shit. Hell I have a better idea…ever seen a porno?" he replied.

"No I have not" said Cas.

"Well your about to man. Explaining is way too embarrassing so you can watch this" Dean said as he put one his dad's porno dvd's on.

"Will you watch it too…I may have questions?" asked Cas.

With a deep sigh and a shrug Dean sat down grudgingly. This was his idea after all and he couldn't let the angel watch stuff like this with no reference point what so ever, Katt would kill him. Dean had seen this one before so he wasn't really watching it and had to look up to see what Cas was asking about when he did have a question. "What are they doing Dean?" asked the angel. Dean looked up "That's called giving head Castiel or oral sex"

"Does that feel good?" asked Cas.

"Um yeah it does" replied Dean blushing.

Silence fell again and Dean was grateful to go back to staring at his navel but that soon got boring and he found himself watching the reactions on Cas's face as the angel watched porn for the first time. He started to notice how striking the angel was, thick dark hair, the jaw line, the full bottom lip and those eyes such blue.

"What is that called?" asked the angel, dragging Dean's attention back to the screen.

"That's a threesome, that's why I picked this one so you'd know about some of the stuff we can do our first time with Katt" replied Dean.

"Very thoughtful of you Dean, thank you" said Cas.

"Yeah man no worries" Dean brushed it off.

To stop himself from looking at the angel Dean turned to watch the porno. It didn't help, he began picturing the angel and himself with Katt and that started him wondering what an angel looked like naked. Dean sat mentally berating himself for even thinking such things until the movie ended. He switched it off and turned to the angel to ask what he thought when Castiel's hand gripped his thigh, their faces inches apart.

And Dean woke up with a hard on.

Katt gave Dean and Cas a month to get to know each other, she figured it would make things a little more comfortable their first time together. She had waited as long as she could, it was time. She could hardly contain the excitement in her voice as she called Dean.

"Hello beautiful" Dean answered.

"Hi Dean. I think it's time the three of us got together" she said.

"Give me a time and a place babe and I'm so there" Dean said grinning.

"I have to call Cas yet but get ready and come over" she replied.

"I'll be there in 20 babe, see you soon" replied Dean.

"Ok, see you soon" she said before hanging up to summon her angel.

"Cas?" she said out loud.

Instantly he was there in front of her, a tender smile on his face. "You called my love" he said.

"Yeah, um…are you ready?" she asked.

"More than ready" replied Cas as he slipped his arms around her.

"Good Dean's on his way over…I thought you could pop us to a private place once he arrives. If you don't mind" she said.

"I do not mind. I will always do everything in my power to make you happy, my love" replied the angel.

Katt grinned at him and leaned in for a kiss which he was more than happy to supply. Only coming up for air when Dean rang the doorbell. They both went to answer it.

Katt opened the door and invited her boyfriend in. when the door was closed he hugged and kissed her. "So we're doing this here?" Dean asked.

"No, Cas will take us somewhere more private" replied Katt.

"Good idea…really not something I'd want to try and explain to your parents if they came home" said Dean.

Katt had to laugh, Dean joked like that when he was nervous and she found it so cute.

"Shall we?" asked Cas.

Getting nods from both them, the angel placed a hand on each of their shoulders and took them to the place he had shown Katt.

Dean gasped at the beauty of the place. "Wow man, this is awesome" he breathed.

Castiel smiled and said "I am glad you like it Dean".

Katt took a deep breath and asked "How should we start?".

Cas looked to Dean, who shrugged and said "Um…we haven't actually decided who…um"

"Oh…well lets just go with the flow and see how it goes" Katt suggested much to Dean and Cas's relief.

They nod in unison and smile. Katt shakes her head and wraps her arms around Dean "You've been teaching my angel bad habits Dean Winchester".

"Who me?" replied Dean with a devilish grin that made Castiel laugh.

"Yes you" said the angel as he pressed himself to Katt's back, hugging her too. Dean moved his hands to her sides to allow Cas room to get in on the hug and they smiled at each other over her head. Then they dipped their heads to nibble and kiss at either side of her neck. She gasps as their lips cover her throat with kisses. Katt closes her eyes wanting to get lost in this feeling. Slowly the angel and the human begin to undress their girl and themselves until only underwear remained. Brushing their fingers over her skin as it is exposed, laying feather light kisses on every newly uncovered inch until she was drowning in sensation. She trembled between them, gasping and moaning softly. Cas catches Dean's eye and nods towards the grass, Dean nods and they ease Katt to the ground. She trusts them both and allows them to guide her. She lays between them and thinks 'This must be what being worshipped is like' a smile on her face as they continue to kiss and caress her entire body. Dean is so focussed on Katt and her reactions that he barely notices when his hand glides over the angels on it's way to Katt's ribs or when his face brushes past Cas's as they both kiss her stomach. Castiel however is keenly aware of Dean and is enjoying the brief touches. He has begun to like this human male a lot. Katt's hands are very busy too, one roaming over Dean the other caressing Cas. Dean makes his way up her body to claim her lips while Cas kisses his way down to kiss her inner thighs. She arches and moans. Cas kisses each thigh in turn, working his way up and up to press his mouth against her sex through the black lace panties she has on. Her legs spread involuntarily and she moans low. Dean looks up from her neck to see what the angel is doing to get that sound. He grins and slips his hand under her to release the bra that matches the panties. Cas looks up to see Katt's perfect breasts exposed and the sight wrenches a moan from him. His fingers slip into the top of her panties and gently slip them down, she raises her hips to make it easier for him. She naked now, naked and wanton. Castiel makes his way up her body, longing for another kiss. Dean takes the opportunity to kiss his way down to her sex. He has been dying to taste her. Dean dips his tongue into her wetness and began to lap like a cat with a bowl of milk. Katt writhed and moaned Dean's name causing Cas to turn and look at him. The angel moves closer to Dean and asks "May I taste our love?".

Dean looks up and is about to move out of the way so Cas can take his position when the angel reaches out and pulls Dean in for a kiss. Katt's eyes widen in surprise but she is turned on seeing her men kiss, sharing the taste of her. Dean breaks the kiss a stunned look on his face. His eyes dart to Katt and he see's the languid smile on her face. He looks back to the angel who is still inches from him and says "So?".

"Our love tastes sweeter than honey" replied Cas.

Dean grins and leans in to kiss Cas again, the angel kisses back. Then they position themselves so both can lick her sweet wetness. Their tongues gliding over each other as they do. "Oh fuck…oh Cas..Dean" moans Katt as a shudder runs through her. Dean moves back up her body, kissing and licking as he goes, stopping to suckle on her nipples. Cas tongues her clit and gently slides a finger into her wet centre. She arches and gasps "Oh fuck yes".

Cas adds another finger and begins working them in a slow rhythm. She can't think past the sensations these men are drawing from her body, she doesn't want to think, just feel this forever. She's panting and moaning now, writhing as her orgasm builds. Cas stops his work on her clit and asks "Change of position?".

Dean look at him and nods his agreement. They move away from Katt and receive a disappointed moan. Both chuckle. "Come on babe, we want to fuck you now" Dean growls, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Oh yes please" she purrs getting up on her hands and knees. Dean moves to go to her mouth only to find Cas's hand on his bare ass. He looks at the angel, eyebrow raised. Cas leans in and kisses him tenderly then asks "Your allowing me the honour?"

Dean smiles and says "Yeah man, I figured you've been in love with this girl longer than I have. Hell you saved her life, her virginity should be your's to take" replied Dean with a soft smile.

Castiel leans in and whispers in Dean's ear "Shall your's be mine to take also gorgeous boy?" as he gently squeezes Dean's ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Mine to take.

Chapter Seven.

Katt had never seen Dean blush like that, a deep red that went all the way to his hairline. He didn't answer just looked at Cas. The angel stared back waiting for an answer. Finally Dean moves, he wraps one arm around Cas's waist, nuzzling his ear before saying "All your's to take, angel".

Cas grins and hugs Dean, kissing him passionately. Katt clears her throat and they turn to her grinning, break apart and move to either end of her body.

"Care to share?" she asks Dean when he's kneeling in front of her.

"I think we just became a proper threesome" he said with a smile.

"Oh…cool" she replied. She was truly happy and if she were totally honest very turned on by the idea. Then coherent thought fled cause Cas was running his fingertips over her sex. She balances on one hand using the other to take Dean in hand. She strokes him gently before turning her mouth into a perfect o and slipping it round his hardness. Dean's head falls back and a moan escapes him. Katt is very wet so Cas gently pushes his hard on into her velvety centre. Slowly, inch by inch Cas fills her, it hurts for a moment then all she can feel is him deep inside her moving slowly. She is so aroused now that she swallows Dean to the root, sucking hard.

"Oh fuck" he moans in response.

"So tight" moans Cas.

Slowly they build up a steady rhythm and soon all three have their eyes closed and are lost to sensation. Cas thrusts in and out of Katt while she sucks eagerly on Dean's cock. Dean can't help but meet her lips with a gentle thrust of his own. Moans echo all around them as they make love. Too soon all three are reaching the peak of orgasm but there's no turning back as Cas and Dean's thrusts get more erratic and Katt's body is quivering all over. Dean opens his eyes to find Cas looking at him, their eyes lock and they cum in unison both sheathed in the woman they love as she hits her own high. Three bodies tremble, shudder and finally still. Three bodies learn to breathe again.

Cas gently withdraws, as does Dean. Katt finishes swallowing and collapses on her side. Cas lays down in front of her and Dean snuggles up behind her. They lay there contented, sated…for now.

Katt is the first to speak "Wow…wow" is all she manages to get out before they all dissolve into laughter at the understatement of that. When the fit of giggles subsides they simply cuddle for awhile, hands roaming over each other not caring who they were caressing, it didn't matter in least. It doesn't when you love both the people your with and they did. But Katt can't hold her tongue any longer, curiosity getting the better of her.

"So um when did you two become so close?".

Dean was very glad when Cas answered because quite frankly he had no idea, it had just sort of happened.

"We have been spending much time together to become friends so that neither of us would loose you, my love. I found Dean to be very kind and gentle. Also he is very hot" Grinned Cas.

Katt laughed then kissed Cas's lips briefly as Dean said "Thanks Cas, your pretty hot too".

The look that lit Cas's face then made Dean want to spend the rest of his life doing and saying things to put that look back on his angels face time and again. He smiled at Cas, leaning over Katt as the angel leant forward. Katt turns her head to get a better view of the impending kiss, warmth spreading over her lower regions. The lips of man and angel meet above her and she can't help but let out a small gasp at the sheer beauty of the sight. Angel and man barely hear it as their kiss deepens, Cas's hand snaking up to entwine in Dean's hair. Dean's hand grasping the angels shoulder. Katt rolls onto her back, allowing the men she loved to get closer above her. She could watch this all day…did that make her kinky, she really didn't care. The kiss finally broke, leaving Dean panting which made Castiel grin wickedly at the human male he had come to love so quickly.

"Damn Cas!" exclaimed Dean.

The angel merely chuckled.

Dean turns to Katt and asks "Enjoying the show?".

"Absolutely, please continue" she grins at him.

Dean's turn to chuckle. "Never thought I could be so happy" he said.

"Me either" added Katt.

"Nor I" replied Cas.

It was that moment that they would remember for the rest of their lives. It was this moment that would give the angel strength to carry on when his loves had passed as all humans do.

The moment a world changing bond was forged, with love and a passion that burned white hot.

Katt wiggled her way out from between them and sat beside them happy to watch as they touched each other tenderly, covering each other in kisses too. 'The sun was never this hot' thought Katt as she took in the mind numbingly erotic sight of the men she loved, loving each other. Then it occurred to her…this will be the first of many such occasions. She will be privy to this sight over and over again. An idea struck her then, proving how much she loved them both and she spoke up "Um, Cas can you take me home. I'd like to give the two of you some privacy your first time together".

Stunned looks was the response from them both then Cas asked tentatively "Do you not enjoy watching us?".

"Oh course I do, it's the hottest thing I've ever seen. But the two of you went out of your way to make my first time mind blowing. I want to do this to make your first time together just as special so take me home then pop back here and love our boyfriend" she stated.

Cas grins stupidly and replies "Oh I like that…our boyfriend".

He turns to do Dean who says "Give the lady what she wants".

Castiel nods, stands up and helps Katt to her feet, they disappear, just as suddenly Cas is back and they are alone. Dean's insides fill with hot liquid when the angel says "Hmmm so gorgeous and mine to take" in a seductive growl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in awhile, I kinda got side tracked in The Hunter Verse. Enjoy !**

Mine to take.

Chapter Eight.

Dean grins at the angel as he lowers himself to kneel between the humans legs. Castiel looks at the hard cock waiting for him and moans. Dean's erection twitches at the sound and a sigh escapes him. Their eyes lock…the angel leans in over the boy and their lips meet softly. Cas breaks the kiss, leans back and asks "Are you sure this is what you want, Dean?".

Dean takes a deep breathe and says "Yes, I'm sure. I want you Cas".

The angel smiles and leans in, kissing Dean's thigh sending a shudder through him.

"Cas…" he gasps.

Castiel gives a devious smile and kisses the other thigh, causing Dean's legs to spread of their own accord.

'What a delicious sight' thinks Cas as he lowers his head once more. Done with teasing, he licks at the hardness before him, making Dean squirm and moan. Then the angel is enveloping the boy's cock in his warm wet mouth. Dean arches and cries out, clutching at the ground underneath him. Castiel sucks and licks until Dean is begging for him…begging to be fucked.

Cas wills a tube of lube into being and Dean moans his name.

The angel pours lube into his hand and slicks up his fingers. Knowing that Dean is a virgin when it comes to this act makes Cas very careful. He slowly caresses the virgin entrance, gently sliding one finger in about half way and waiting for Dean to adjust to the feeling.

There is a burning sensation and Dean gasps but tries to settle knowing the angel is being as gentle as he can. Slowly the finger moves further into his ass, getting a moan from Dean. Castiel is kissing and nipping at Dean's thigh's to help distract from the initial pain. Dean relaxes, starting to enjoy the new sensation as Cas slips in another finger, loosening the tight muscles as Dean moans his name. Dean moves with him, slowly fucking himself onto Cas's fingers. This drags a moan from Cas…how beautiful a sight before him. This gorgeous boy spread, wanton and fucking himself with Cas's fingers, the angel had never been so damn hard and he had to have this boy now.

"Oh Dean you are so hot, so sexy like this. I have to have you gorgeous boy" moaned Cas.

Dean looks at Cas, eyes half closed and purrs "Take me Cas".

The angels control snaps and he's swapping fingers for hard aching cock in seconds.

Dean whimpers as the thick cock slides into him, it burns a little but soon begins to feel good as Cas thrusts gently.

"Fuck Cas…feels so good" pants Dean as he meets the angels thrusts.

"Yes love, you do" agrees Cas with a wink.

Dean grins and wraps his legs around the angels waist saying "Harder Angel".

Castiel complies, thrusting harder, faster and Dean throws his head back as he cries "Yes !".

Cas has found his prostrate and every stroke hits it perfectly, forcing Dean to bow his back and moan wantonly under the angel.

"Yes Cas, fuck me like that" begs Dean.

Spurring the angel onto a heated pace that soon finds him pounding into the young man writhing and moaning under him.

Molten lava pools in

Cas's abdomen and he gasps "Going to cum inside you gorgeous boy".

"Yes, Cas yes. I want to feel you cum deep inside me" moans Dean.

And that's all it takes, the angel is shooting thick hot cum deep into his lover. Shuddering with the force of his orgasm, Castiel shouts "Dean".

The sound of his name from the angels lips and the feel of hot cum coating his insides brings Dean over the edge too. They are still for long moments, gasping for air and basking in the intense after shocks that run through them both. Castiel withdraws gently, lays next to Dean and pulls him in close. Dean snuggles into the angel, nuzzling his throat as he whispers "That was awesome Cas".

"Yes love it was" agrees Cas a smile on his face.

Not entirely sure why, Dean has to ask "Have you been with a guy before?".

"No love, you are my first" replies Cas.

"Is Katt your first human woman?" asks Dean.

"No she is not" replies the angel.

A very satisfied grin appears on Dean's face as he lets this information sink in. Castiel grins at how happy this has made his boyfriend and he decides to make him even happier with another confession.

"I have never been attracted to any human male until I met you Dean" he says.

Dean props himself up on his elbow so he can look at the angel properly.

"How old are you?" he asks.

"I am thousands of years old" replies Cas.

Shock engraves itself upon Dean's face and Cas chuckles.

"Am I too old for you Dean?" asks the angel teasingly.

"No…I just…all that time and no guy ever got you hot and bothered? Why me, why now?" replied Dean.

"You are gorgeous inside and out Dean Winchester, never doubt that. You are perfect my love" replied the angel.

Dean blushes then and shakes his head "I'm far from perfect Cas" he argues.

"Oh, really? Then why do I love you?" he asks.

"You…you love me?" said Dean in disbelief.

"Yes my gorgeous boy I do. I love you very much" smiled Cas.

"I love you too Cas" was all Dean could say.

The angel pulls him in for a kiss, slow deep and full of love.


End file.
